The Heart Knows
by KatieKatz1991
Summary: FREMIONE ! suggestions of abuse (not from Fred) Ron and Molly bashing Fred and Hermione pull the rug from under Molly after she tries to force Ron and Hermione together. All the while Ron has been abusing Hermione. R&R Rating for later chapters got the idea from a daydream
1. Chapter 1

**The Heart knows**

**Chapter 1**

There was a knock on the door that stopped my passing. I opened the door and there stood the man that I thought would bring me the person I desired to see more than anything. "He's not coming is he?" I asked as the tears started to form in my eyes and threatened to fall. It's almost like I knew the answer before he even opened his mouth. "I'm so sorry Mia. But we both know that this would be to hard on him. But he told me to give you this." George said producing a letter. Which I tore in immediately.

_My dearest Mia,_

_For starters I'm sorry for not being able to attend your wedding. I just can't stand there and saying nothing while you marry my younger brother. I love you too much to watch you marry someone else. I know I've been a prick, dick, dumbass, bastard and everything under the sun. I deserve it for giving you up so easily. What I'm asking you to do is come with George and come with me. I know what this means. But, don't marry Ron. He's no good for you._

_You have my heart no matter what you decide._

_Fred _

_P.s – Harry knows as well. You will NEVER lose him or Ginny no matter what you decide. They are as much your family as they are mine. Well accept in blood._

By the time I finished the letter Harry and Ginny had come into the room and I was in tears.

"Does he know?" I asked Harry feeling the anxiety in my stomach getting bigger. "He does. We took Charlie and Bill with us when we told him what was happening. He took it better than we thought he would. He almost broke through them when we told him. He wanted to kill Ron and tell mum what was happening." George said answering for Harry as I was led by Ginny to a chair as she handed me my beaded bag that had my entire life in it. " Ron is one of best mates. But with that being said you are my sister in everything but blood I couldn't let you make the biggest mistake of your life. Especially, since you where still in love with someone else. If you want my opinion, go to him. Don't change, we will go with you but go to him." Harry said as he made me cry even more. "Way to go Potter." George said as he helped me calm down. When I was calmed and my makeup was fixed thanks to Ginny, George asked the question. "Shall we go to him?" George asked with me knowing that I could never go back.

I took George's hand that was extended to me. "Take me to my Freddie please." I said as the others took mine and George's free hands. I knew that I should be worried about what would happen in the long run but at the moment I just didn't care.

-FREMIONE-

Where we were shocked me. It was the same spot that Fred asked me to be his girlfriend. I dropped George and Harry's hands as soon as I saw him and took off running towards him. He matched my speed and me halfway and embraced me. "I missed you so much." Fred said right before capturing my lips in a kiss. A cough is the only thing that broke us apart. "Alright you two. Save it for later after mum inevitable sends you a howler." Ginny said. "You have everything right love?" Fred asked right before I help up my beaded bag answering the question. "So then we might want to leave before mum finds us." George said as the others nodded in agreement. "So to the flat then?" Harry asked as we all nodded and apparated away.

-FREMIONE-

"You need to show him Mia." Ginny said as soon as we were in the flat. She was the only other person that had seen the bruises and mark that Ron had been doing to me since he stated that we were dating and later engaged. And once he saw he was going to want to storm the 'wedding' and kill his youngest brother. "Gin, you're my sister and I love you but not right now." Fred growled putting his arm protectively around me. "Mia, I think eventually I do need to see them. But right now why don't we go to the Ministry and get married. That way no one can separate us ever again. I never want to be. So will you marry me today?" Fred asked getting a ring out of his pocket and kneeling in front of me. "Yes!" I exclaimed as Ginny transfigured his clothes into dress robes. Fred kissed me as we were interrupted by the floo going off. I was looking for places to hide as George and Fred stood in front of me wands at the ready not trusting who was coming through the fireplace. Out stepped Fleur, Bill and Charlie. Once they saw who it was they put the wands away and George and Fred revealed my hiding spot before Fred held my hand. "If you think you're getting married without us you have another thing coming little brother." Bill said earning a smile from everyone in the room. "Mia if you want I can change that dress into something that you want. I know Molly picked it out for you. And didn't take what you want into consideration." Fleur said as I launched myself at the French women thanking her profusely in French and telling her what I wanted changed to the humongous dressed that I was forced into by the Weasley matriarch. Fleur waisted no time after I let her go by changing my dress immediately. In no time I was standing in a A line dress with a sweetheart neckline and beading scattered throughout the top of the dress. "Wow! Fleur you do great work." Fred said making me blush. "Well now that we're all ready let's get to the ministry and get these to lovebirds married before Fred tries to take Mia out of that amazing dress." George said as they all nodded in agreement as Bill Apparated us all to the ministry justice of the peace.

-FREMIONE-

Within the half hour we were married Harry walked me down the small aisle that was there. I still can't believe that I'm married to the love of my life. After the wedding we all went back to the flat. Charlie stopped at a muggle liquor store to pick up a bottle of wine so that we could still have a wedding toast. "Just so the three of you are aware the shop and the flat have been warded against Mum and Ron. So you are all perfectly safe. Well at least for the time being." Bill said pocketing his wand and sitting besides Fleur on the coach. "And if they try breaking through?" I asked clutching Fred as if our lives were already in danger. "Mia, you will be perfectly safe. That is a promise." Charlie said coming into the room with wine and glasses for all of us. Choruses of to Mia and Fred where heard throughout the entire room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A/N: Sirius lives as well as Remus and Tonks

"Plus, Fleur would kill us if we let anything happen to her new sister in law." Charlie said as an owl pecked at the window We all knew that it was coming. "I still wish that you both didn't have to hear that." Ginny said pointing at the offending red envelope. "That makes two of us." Fred muttered into my hair. "If you saw what he and mum have been doing to Mia you probably would be Azkaban at the moment." George said as he let the dreaded owl into the flat. No one touched the envelope when the owl dropped it and flew out the open window. We just left it where it landed until it started smoking and eventually exploded with the voice of Molly Weasley.

**FREDERICK GIDEON WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU UNDERMIND ME! HOW DARE YOU STEAL THE MUDBLOOD WHORE AND MARRY HER! YOU KNOW FULL WELL THAT SHE BELONGS TO YOUR BROTHER! RETURN HER TO HIM OR ELSE! THIS TREATEROY WILL NOT BE TOLLEREATED!**

By the time that the letter was done I was shaking in Fred's arms. "She doesn't know does she Mia?" Harry asked as the others looked at the two of us questioning.

"Apparently dad and mum didn't feel the need to share that bit of news with her. Probably to protect me after what happened with Aunt Lilly and Uncle James." I answered regretting bringing it up as I noticed that look in his eyes.

"Babe, and Harry can you tell us what is going on please." Fred said as Bill and Charlie got the letter together so the aurors could use it as evidence. Not that we want it come to that but this is going to escalade easily.

"Well for one thing I'm not muggle born. Far from it as one can get actually. My parents names are Sirius Black and Amelia Bones. And Harry is basically family. Well he kind of is since our dads were brothers in everything in blood. Well them and Uncle Remus." I said starting to ramble which ended when George cleared his throat and the fireplace activated and out stepped Angelina who walked over to kiss George in greeting. "Harry, I think it's time to go and get Mia's parents." Charlie said as Bill and Fred lead me over to the couch. Fred was whispering in my ear. I could hear the floo activate as dad and mum stepped through. "Who put enchantments on my daughter?" Dad practically growled as Mum sent out a patronus to Uncle Moony and Aunt Dora. "Uncle Padfoot. Mia put them on herself and for good reason. But, we will get to that. Right now we need the family here. And to get Mia calmed down." Harry said standing behind Fred and me as we sat on the couch.


End file.
